


Parfum

by kaitain



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitain/pseuds/kaitain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(originally written feb 15, 2011)<br/>This is what he lives for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parfum

**Author's Note:**

> piter is a sketchy weirdo. this is not new information.

Broken bodies and powdered bones, sticky, still-warm blood — this is what he sees when he closes his eyes, his insane eyes, his blue upon blue upon blue eyes.

A tiny, icy sigh slips from between thin lips as he envisions the pain he can inflict, thinks of the power in his wiry, unassuming body, fantasizes about the crushing of delicate wrists, the deft shattering of weak ankles, the cracking of ribs, the gouging of eyes.

This is what he does, has been trained to do, will _always_ do - and oh, it is just so very excellent, so very stimulating, so very _right_.

He aches for it, the boiling blood on his fingers, in his hair, on his skin, and it is truly in his nature to thrive to wallow to _flourish_ in it, to rise from the lakes of congealing redness like a splendid, murderous creature of legend. Without it he feels almost like a husk, a shallow flimsy impotent ineffectual form despite the raging powerhouse that is his mind.

But as explicit as they seem, it is not of his nature to be terribly overt as he goes about these duties of his — partaking quite literally in the gory details, as he does — for he is not a brawler (he is no thickheaded Beast, certainly not); his power lies in his tortuous subtlety and its noisome fumes, and he relishes in this as he prepares his poisons, steeping himself in his own delicate death-tinged colognes.


End file.
